custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tahu (MATA)
Tahu is a Toa of Fire from Ta-Koro. He primarily just lives casually among the other residents of Mata Nui, alongside his fellow Toa. History Background Information Not too much is known about Tahu's background since it's never actually explained. All that is known is that he is dimwitted and very gullible. He's very confident of himself and conceded. Volume One While Lewa and Gali are having a conversation, Tahu is sitting on the floor talking with them as well. However when they leave, Tahu's left alone. He's then approached by Pohatu and Kopaka, who end up scaring him ("Pilot"). Later on, Lewa plans a prank on Tahu by making him think that the dermis turtle is a hat during a rally for dermis turtle awareness that Gali sets up. There, Tahu makes a full of himself in front of the other Toa. When Lewa apologizes, Tahu accepts it and begins going about his usual conceded ways ("What the Dermis Turtle?"). Later on, Vakama tells Tahu to find out the meaning of life, suggesting him to ask the other Toa for their opinions. After he asks most of them, he goes to Kopaka. After a bit of discussion, Kopaka explains his definition of life to Tahu. Tahu later leaves to the forest to think about it ("Life"). Lewa then approaches Tahu and explains his definition of life once more, Tahu admits it's wise, then accuses Lewa of getting it from Matau. Lewa denies it, and asks Tahu for help in the production of his play about the lives of the Toa Metru. Lewa tells him the other Toa will be there, to which Tahu agrees. At the theater, only Tahu, Lewa, and Onua arrived, as the other three Toa were busy. The play turns out to be a disaster, with Tahu burning the theater down due to Lewa giving himself the best role and getting historical facts wrong. Afterward, they're approached by Pohatu, who delivers a pun about it ("Play"). Later, at Cafe Custom, Tahu and the other Toa try to get Pohatu to have an order ready by the time it becomes his turn. When it does, it's discovered that Pohatu's order is no longer available ("Order"). Sometime after, Tahu sends Lewa a letter anonymously telling him to meet him at Ta-Koro. When Lewa arrives, Tahu becomes surprised that Lewa knew it was him. After a bit of discussion, Tahu confronts Lewa about not having a camera during the dermis turtle incident. However, Lewa proves him wrong by displaying he had a camera built into his heart light. Tahu later leaves with his pet dermis turtle stating that he'll be watching Lewa, though as he's leaving he goes the wrong direction and blames the dermis turtle as Lewa mocks him ("Chat-Talk"). Sometime after, Gali asks him to look for her Kanohi Akaku. When he tried using his, he couldn't figure it out and eventually Kopaka found it. He then asks Gali if she could give him back his Kanohi Pakari, stating it'll make it easier to life the kolhii equipment. However when she uses her Akaku, she can't figure out how to use it either, causing Kopaka to leave to look for it. Tahu then finally gets his Pakari to work, and laughs after seeing Onua stub his foot ("Akaku"). Quotes Trivia *Tahu, along with Lewa, is one of the only characters to be recasted after the pilot episode. Initially being voiced by Jareroden97, and being replaced with Heronexus. Category:MATA Category:Characters